Beyond Darkness
by jean010
Summary: It is in the deepest darkness that you can find the strongest light. A young boy who's life will always be the bridge between the two forces. Will he succumb to the darkness that is his past or will he accept the light that is his future? Only time will tell. NarutoXHarem! Strong Naruto! Mage Naruto! Genderbend for some characters!
1. Prologue

Naruto" Normal Speech

'Zeref' People's thoughts

**"Acnologia"** Summons/Gods/Monsters/Other beings speech

'**Kurama'**Summons/Gods/Monsters/Other beings thoughts

**_"Rasengan"_** Techniques/Spells/Jutsu/Terms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other franchise in any source of way; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima and their respective owners**

**Prologue:**

**A Light in the Deepest Darkness**

_Tenroujima, year x768_

Loneliness. A lot of people would tell you that its one of the worst feelings that exists. To feel like, even though there are million of people in the world, you are still alone, with no one to care, love or spend your life. To feel alone because you would never be able to see the few people that meant the world to you

It was truly a horrible emotion

And it was that same emotion that certain individual was feeling right now. This person was young man with a face that could be considered handsome, with black short hair and black eyes with a small circle-shaped necklace around his neck. He was wearing a high-collared black and tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. This man was one that would always be remembering in history as one, if not the most, evil wizard that have faced this world. This man was none other that the Dark Lord Zeref

There were two things that stood out about this man at this moment though; one was the lost gaze that Zeref was giving to the stars. It was already pretty late, probably midnight, and Zeref's eyes were glued to the dark sky, his eyes a pool hiding an amount of sadness, grief, pain that were beyond of what the powerful black haired mage had ever felt in his life

The other thing to notice was the bundle that Zeref was carrying in his arms. Said bundle was covered with an orange sheet that hided who it was from everyone except for Zeref, who could not even bring himself to look because of the shame he was feeling right now

'I failed... I should have died, not them... I'm so sorry... Minato... Kushina...' were the thought that Zeref had right now, the death of the only people he had ever called a family fresh on his mind and hearth. How could he have failed so much? He should have stayed, he should have help them somehow... but he didn't, he left, he abandoned them, and now they were death and it was all his own fault

_He_ might have been the one to kill them, but in Zeref's mind it was his fault too, and it was something that would forever torment his mind. He didn't care though; he knew he deserved something a lot worse than this. In his mind even death was something to 'good' for him.

The powerful dark mage was taken out of his thought by the sound of wings flapping, followed by a strong gust of wind, which made Zeref twist his body in order to protect the bundle in his arms. This gust of wind was followed by a temblor, which of course was originated because of the rough landing that the being that was now standing in front of Zeref had

This being was something that would make every man; woman and child to cower in fear by his presence only, let alone his reputation. This being was a gargantuan, mastodonic Dragon whose entire upper body was covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, were decorated by spiraling, blue markings. His lower body, specifically his belly, inner tail, and legs, were gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. The Dragon's eyes were white and beady, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. You could easily see that his mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, was a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings were feathery in appearance, akin to that's of a bird. His black scales disappear at the end of his tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. This monster was none other that the King of Dragons and probably one of the strongest beings in existence, Acnologia

Zeref of course was not surprised by the appearance of the gigantic dragon; he had called him after all. It was easy for him to do it, after all it was the dark mage himself that had turned Acnologia into a dragon in the first place, and every since that day both Dark Lord and Dragon of Apocalypses had have some sort of connection. While it was not like they could communicate mentally, they could easily tell when the other one was. It only took Zeref a few moments of concentration to be able to use that bond like a beacon, practically telling Acnologia that his presence was needed

Both human and dragon looked at one another in the eyes, Zeref's black ones looking directly into Acnologia's white ones, and for some minutes neither of the two powerful beings said anything. The only thing anyone could hear was the sound of the leafs moving because of the wind and, in Zeref's case, the calm breathing coming from the bundle he had in his arms.

In the end it was Acnologia the one who broke the silence, his head low, almost touching the ground, so that he could look directly at Zeref's form

**"Zeref... It has been 400 years since the last time I saw you... I could not even feel your presence... I actually thought you had died somehow... and yet here you are"**said Acnologia, his booming voice strong and grave. Of course Acnologia was someone that would never speak to humans, thinking of them as nothing but little insects that he could easily crush. But Zeref was different, he was not only the one that had given him this body, but was also probably one of the strongest humans to ever live, and that of course made Zeref something more than just a human in Acnologias's opinion

"Yes... While for you it had been 400 years, for me just a few days have passed" answered Zeref, his voice monotonous as always.

**"I see... I should have known... after all the ability to travel through time is not something beyond you..."** said the powerful dragon, coming to the conclusion that, for some reason, Zeref had found a way to travel through time and used it, traveling 400 years from the past to this present. Why though, wondered the black dragon, what could have possibly made a man like Zeref decide to mess with time itself?

"Indeed... I was given a task that forced me to escape from the past... and what better hiding place that the future itself?" revealed Zeref, a frown appearing in his face for a second at the thought of what made him come here. Just after that Zeref's gaze, for the first time since he got to this island, went directly towards the bundle he had in his hands and once again he was attacked by no little amount if guilt

In Zeref's arms, covered by an orange sheet was a little boy, probably of 4 years of age, with sun-kissed skin and spiky blonde hair. This boy was at the moment sleeping, but if he were awake Zeref would have seen a pair of sky-blue eyes full of happiness and innocence. Zeref was relieved that he hadn't woke up though, since he didn't know how would the young kid react or worse, how he himself would have reacted

Zeref was not the only that one took attention of the blonde kid. Acnologia too had focused his gaze in him and almost instantly a growl escaped his mouth. It was well known what Acnologia thought of humans and seeing one here annoyed him. Sure, he could easily accept Zeref, but not a little runt like that blonde child. The powerful dragon should not hove growled though, since as soon as he did he found himself the recipient of the powerful glare of an crimson-eyed Zeref.

"You better refrain yourself from doing anything Acnologia, or you'll find yourself begging me to end your suffering" threatened Zeref, his voice cold and a glare in his face directed at Acnologia, who actually flinched at seeing this, after all he could not remember the last time he saw Zeref so angered at anything!

**"What is the meaning of this Zeref?"** asked the black dragon, doing his best to keep anger in his voice; after all he knew that Zeref could go with that threat.

"This child here is the reason of my call to you Acnologia" revealed Zeref, and he was sure that at that moment Acnologia's eyes widened in shock before his focus turned to Zeref once again

**"And since when did you become such a family man dark mage?"**

"That is not of you concern Acnologia..." started Zeref, but was interrupted by another growl coming from the powerful black dragon, who was definitely not amused by what Zeref had implied

**"I believe it is! Not only did you call me like this but you also did it with a human in your arms, which if I'm correct is someone you want me to train, isn't he?"** growled Acnologia, trying to think of a plausible reason for Zeref's new found attention in this blonde boy, but he could found none. Of course the king of dragons did not know everything about Zeref's live, 'cause if he did he would find a reason easily enough. This outburst though just got another glare from Zeref

"My relationship with this child is not of your concern Acnologia... But you are correct, that is the task I'm commending you"

**"And what makes you think I will accept such a task dark mage?"**answered the dragon, his head closer to Zeref, although this didn't have any visual effect from the dark mage, who simply stood there with a bored gaze in his eyes and the young child in his arms.

"You will because you owe me Acnologia... it was me who gave you that body and its me who can easily take it from you, turning you into nothing but a human" retaliated Zeref, getting another growl and a glare com the king of dragons. Acnologia of course knew that Zeref was right, the massive dragon knew he was strong, but even him would not challenge a monster like Zeref

No one in his right mind would

"I'm not asking you to love this child Acnologia... I'm just asking you to train him like he was your own, just like how you were trained in the past" continued Zeref without missing a beat. The dark mage knew that he was playing with fire here by leaving his young charge with someone like Acnologia, but he had no other choice, he needed the boy to grow strong and he could not train him himself. Even now the seal that was keeping his powers at bay was weakening by the second. He could not afford to be close to anyone, specially this young boy, without the fear of his powers going out of control and killing everything around him

**"Why Zeref... What is so special about this child that you're asking me such a thing?"** interrogated the massive dragon; truly curious about why was Zeref going to such length to make sure that this boy was trained.

"This boy is going to face terrible things in the future Acnologia... things that no one should face and yet he has no choice on the matter... He needs to be strong if he wants any chance at surviving what is going to come, and for that I need you to train him" said Zeref, sadness in his eyes who were looking at his blonde charge. Of course would have liked a lot more if the young boy could have a normal childhood, but that was already out of the question.

Meanwhile Acnologia was pondering Zeref's request in his mind. Of course a big part of him wanted to just say no and be done with it. He had never liked humans, so to lose time by actually training one was something that the king of dragons never considered. But he knew better, he knew that this was a task he could not refuse, after all he didn't want to awake the wrath of Zeref. There was another thing to consider and that was what Zeref had just said about the boy. What kind of danger could a simply four year old kid have to face? Acnologia didn't know, but if it was enough to make Zeref do something like this it was something big.

It was just after a few minutes that Acnologia finally answered, opening one on his claws so that Zeref could have easy access to his paw

**"Very well Zeref... only because is you who's asking me is that I will accept this job... but just like you said don't expect me to love or care for this child, I will simply train him and then be done with him"**said Acnologia, expecting Zeref to put the boy on his paw so that he could take him away from this place. There was something about this island that Acnologia just disliked, he didn't know what, but he didn't really care about it since he doubt it he would ever set another paw on this place

At hearing the dragon's words Zeref gave a little nod of acceptance just before walking towards the black dragons open claw and putting his young change gently in the dragon's paw. The dark mage was not over though, since the next thing he did was to take out his necklace and gently, so to not awake the child, putting it around his neck. Just after that the dark mage took out something from his robes that Acnologia has never seen in his life

This weapon was a kunai, but it was definitely different that the normal kunai some people used. This one had three different blades instead of the normal one, and on its handle there was some strange mark Acnologia had never seen either. The black haired mage put the kunai besides the blonde child, knowing that if someone was going to be able to crack this spell it was definitely him

"Make sure he always has those things in his possession Acnologia... and thank you..."

After doing that Zeref simply started walking towards the center of the island, ready to spend the rest of his live here until he was needed, knowing that at least Naruto was going to be in good hands. Acnologia would never harm the child, even if he hated him he would not, if it was because of fear of Zeref's reaction or respect the dark mage didn't know, now did he care as long as their child was safe

**"What is his name...?"** asked Acnologia, who's wings were already extended and ready to take fly, making Zeref stop in his track. That's right; he almost forgot to tell the dragon the name of the child. Zeref didn't turn around though, but if he had Acnologia would have seen the tears that were falling from the powerful mans eyes

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto... That's his name" said Zeref, doing his best to keep his feelings away from his voice, revealing the young boy identity. This got nothing but a nod from the massive dragon, which was just starting to take fly, doing his best to make sure young Naruto was safe in his paw

Zeref didn't have to turn around to know that Acnologia had already left. And once again the feeling of loneliness strike him hard in his heart, but he knew that it was necessary, after all as long as _He_ lived there was no way that Naruto could have a normal life, let alone Zeref himself. But right now there was nothing else he could truly do. He could just sit, wait and hope, hope that Naruto could grow strong enough so that not to fall against that _monster_ he once called friend.

'Good luck... Naruto-kun...'

And whit that Zeref disappeared in the shadows of the night, never to be seen again until the time he was truly needed...

...By the boy that was his Godson

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**I could not get this idea out of my mind so I ended up writing it or well at least a little prologue about it. The premise of this fic is to play with Zeref's past, something that the Fairy Tail manga had not really touched, so you can expect that the past of both Zeref and Naruto is going to affect greatly this story.**

**I'm going to warn you already in the fact that this fic will have some genderbend of some male's characters from Fairy Tail. Why? 'cause not only I like a good genderbend but I also like to annoy my friends and this is a good way of doing it**

**This is also my take in an "Acnologia trains Naruto" fanfic, something that I wanted to write for a while now. Well until**** next update!.**


	2. Human Nature

"Naruto" Normal Speech

'Zeref' People's thoughts

**"Acnologia"** Summons/Gods/Monsters/Other beings speech

'**Kurama'**Summons/Gods/Monsters/Other beings thoughts

**_"Rasengan"_** Techniques/Spells/Jutsu/Terms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other franchise in any source of way; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima and their respective owners**

**Chapter 1**

**Human Nature**

_6 years later. Year x774_

**_"Yaryu no Hōkō(Darkness Dragon's Roar)!"_** yelled a ten year old blonde kid just before releasing a black energy beam from his mouth towards the resting form of the boy's teacher

Said teacher was clearly not human and was right not laying on the ground, his paws resting just bellow his head and his white eyes looking at the spell that his apprentice released with something akin to boredom. This being was none other than the king of dragons, Acnologia.

Said dragon simply moved one of his paws to block the attack from hitting his face, making the attack exploding in his claw, although if said attack actually harmed the dragon then it didn't look like it

It actually tickled, would have been Acnologia's answer if someone asked him if it hurts

**"Weak as always..."** grumbled the powerful dragon, his white eyes going from the spot in which the spell hit his paw to the panting and tired form of his young student

Said student was a ten year old boy, with spiky golden blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. This boy's outfit was quite simply. Just a simply black shirt and some black pants and black shoes. Besides that he was also wearing a small circle-shaped necklace around his neck. This boy was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, apprentice of Acnologia and only user of the lost magic known as **_Yami no Metsuryu Maho (Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic)_**

"Sh-shut up..." said Naruto between breaths, sweat pouring down from his forehead. It was not surprise to see the young blonde in this state; after all it was normal for him to train until he was completely exhausted and then some

**_"Yaryu no Hōkō (Darkness Dragon's Roar)!"_**exclaimed the young blonde before suing the same spell from before, only that this time it was visibly smaller and Acnologia could easily feel the lack of power.

One again the great black dragon simply put his paw in front of his face, shielding him from the attack. A smaller explosion occurred when the attack hit Acnologia's paw just before Naruto actually collapsed, falling backwards in the ground, obviously exhausted from the training he had today

**"Oh yes, that definitely hurt, I'm even bleeding"**Said Acnologia, sarcasm dripping from his words and his eyes looking at his young apprentice with nothing but boredom.

Said apprentice decided to ignore the dragon's words and instead he simply looked at the blue sky and clouds that passed through. It was something that Naruto found himself doing every time he trained like this, which was almost every day, and he found it truly relaxing.

It has been already six years since Naruto had started training with Acnologia. Of course the first time the two had met was when Naruto had woken up in a weird cave with Acnologia looking intently at him, like he was a puzzle that the dragon needed to figure out.

Of course what happened next was a series of confused babbling from the young blonde and angry remarks from the powerful dragon. Said dragon had actually thought of simply eating the boy because of his annoying question. The king of dragons was a little surprised though since the young blonde didn't seam scared at all of him.

Yes, that was a funny first talk

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

_Acnologia was angry. No, scratch that, Acnologia was enraged. Why? Simple. The powerful dragon was someone who's pride resided in his power, and not only that but also the reputation he had gained through the years as the most powerful dragon and as an herald of destruction and chaos. A being that made everyone shiver in fear by his simple presence_

_Yes, Acnologia was definitely proud of himself_

_And of course it was a heavy blow to his pride that when the little gaki Zeref had gave him to train, something that still left a sour taste on Acnologia's mouth since the last thing he wanted to do was train a human, had woken up and instead of the fear the black dragon expected in the boys eyes the only thing he found was mere curiosity._

_Right now the both of them were located in a gigantic cave. The only thing illuminating this place was the little sun light that penetrated from some holes the cave had. Acnologia decided to come to this place first since he wanted to see exactly was kind of weak sack of flesh he would have to train as soon as possible_

_"Are you a dragon...?" asked young Naruto, looking at the laying form of Acnologia with no little amount of both curiosity and awe. Expressions that the king of dragons found himself wanting to wipe of. He should be looked with nothing but fear dammit!_

**_"Of course I am ningen, what else could I be?"_**_answered Acnologia with no little amount of sarcasm and contempt in his voice. Sure he would do the task Zeref asked him to do, but it did not mean he had to like it!_

_"An oversized lizard?" was Naruto comeback, and if it wasn't because of the mischievous glint he had in his eyes it would have seen like he was asking something in honest curiosity._

_Of course Acnologia had to use all of his for of will to NOT eat the human where his standing. He was the strongest dragon! No one called him an oversized lizard and leaved to tale the tale!_

_It also helped that he recounted in his minds the different ways that Zeref could destroy him if he were to kill this little cockroach._

**_"You have death wish ningen? I could easily eat you for that comment!"_**_growled the gigantic dragon with his equivalent to a glare directed towards the young blonde. Of course this would have made almost anyone to shrink in bare fear_

_Sadly for Acnologia Naruto was not just any human, even if he was just a child_

_"Yeah, I guess you could... but you won't" said Naruto with an innocent smile, since apparently he found funny to mess with someone like Acnologia of all being. Said blonde was right now sitting cross-legged in front of the massive dragon. The young boy's clothes were nothing especial, just a simple white shirt with a weird logo that looked like a spiral on its back and some blue pants. Besides him there was the orange blanket he had when he woke up and the estrange kunai Zeref had given to Acnologia. It was also important to note that Naruto was wearing Zeref's necklace_

**_"Oh? And do pray tell why wouldn't I just eat you and be done with you?"_**_ asked Acnologia, both amused and annoyed at the blonde_

_"Because if you wanted to eat me you would have already done so" answered Naruto cheekily, his head tilted to a side and an innocent smile on his face._

_That answer actually surprised the powerful dragon a little bit, and his gaze from threatening to a calculating one, almost like he was judging Naruto's worth_

_Meanwhile the young blonde was, of course, expecting to see what the black dragon would say to that. He understood that being afraid was something that a lot of people would be in this situation, but for some reason the young blonde did not feel afraid from this dragon, almost like he knew that Acnologia would not harm him..._

_...that much_

**_"Maybe you're right..."_**_started Acnologia slowly, which made Naruto's smile grow a bit "_**_...Or maybe I'm the kind of dragon that likes to play with his food before eating it"_**_and as soon as he finished his sentence Naruto's smile disappeared from his face and his widened. Apparently the young blonde has not thought of that_

**_"Luckily for you I'm not that type of dragon"_**_decided to say Acnologia, not wanting to see the human peeing right here just because of fear. Meanwhile Naruto released a relieved sigh, feeling more at calm since a few minutes ago he thought his big mouth had put him in problem_

_After that both human and dragon simply stared at each other for a while, blue eyes looking directly at white empty ones. It wasn't until Naruto asked a question that simply made Acnologia think that whatever had happened with Zeref in this boy, it was really mess up_

_"Who am I?"_

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

After discovering that, in fact, Naruto did not remember anything, not even his name, Acnologia came to the conclusion that, for some reason, Zeref had wiped out Naruto's memory or something like that. The black dragon had to improvise and told Naruto that he had found him abandoned in a forest, alone and that he simply had decided to grab him. Of course Acnologia didn't know if Naruto had actually believed him, considering the weird looks he received, but he didn't really care, after all it's not like he could just tell him about Zeref like that since there had to be a reason for said dark mage to wipe the memories of the boy

Of course Naruto did in fact not believe Acnologia completely, but he literally could not remember anything. Not even his name or who were his parents. So the young blonde had no choice but to accept what Acnologia said, hoping that sooner or later his memories would come back

It was after that explanation that Acnologia had actually gave the boy a choice. That he could either leave and go do shit in the world without even a clue of who or where he was, or he could accept Acnologia as his sensei and learn everything the king of dragon had to offer. Acnologia did this just to see exactly what would the boy do, after all it was a lot easier to train a willing apprentice that someone who didn't want to learn

Of course considering the circumstances Naruto had no other choice but to say yes.

It had already been six years since that day and to say that Naruto had been working hard would be an understatement. After that day Acnologia had flied with him to another completely different place, which was the place they were right not

Said location was to say at least a gigantic forest. Said forest was completely covered with big trees; with the exception of some clearings like the one the two of them were right now. It was this type of places that Acnologia used for training. Other place that both Acnologia and Naruto used for training was a small river that was in another part of the forest. Naruto did not wandered in the forest that much though, unless it was for survival training, something that Acnologia had forced Naruto to do besides his physical training and magical training.

The forest itself was well hidden, or at least that what it looked like since Naruto could count with his hand the number of times someone had actually appeared in this place. When it came to food Naruto normally ate whatever Acnologia brought after in the morning, which of course was a type of dead animal, although some times Naruto was forced to search for his own food in the forest.

For the physical part Acnologia made Naruto start every day with different exercises. From running until his legs gave up to doing sit-ups and push-ups until Acnologia told him to rest, which only happened once Naruto's body was completely in pain

After that the black dragon would let Naruto rest for a while before starting the training in magic. Of course Acnologia being a dragon had taught Naruto **_Metsuryū Mahō_****_(Dragon Slayer Magic),_**or to be more precise **_Yami no_****_Metsuryū Mahō_****_(Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic)._** Acnologia made Naruto learn a spell and then use it repeatedly until he rounded out of magic, this was so that Naruto could both masteries a spell and also raise the amount of magic his body could had

Of course Acnologia knew that he was pushing Naruto a lot more than what other dragons did with their _sons_, but he didn't care. He had told the boy that his training would be hellish but he had still accepted. So Acnologia was going to do his best to ensure that Naruto became as strong a he could

He had no choice after all

**"I wonder if one of this day you'll stop being so weak"** grumbled Acnologia, trying to get a raise from his apprentice, after all since he could not kill him he could at least have fun at the boys expenses

Sadly for him said boy did not even bother to say anything, knowing what the black dragon was trying to do. Naruto was already used to his relationship with Acnologia. Since the start of the training the black dragon had treated Naruto like he was a load he could not get rid off or just something bothersome that the black dragon simply couldn't eat or just kill. Of course Naruto had tried to bond somehow with the powerful beast for the first year of training since he was possibly the closed thing to a family he would ever have for a time, but it didn't took a genius to notice that Acnologia didn't want to have any sort of relationship with Naruto besides that of master and apprentice, and that was barely.

Of course this left Naruto yearning for something to call a family. He always wondered what had happened to his. He knew he had a father and a mother somewhere since he was he had not grow in a tree from one day to another, and he always wondered who and where were they? Did they abandon them? Or did Acnologia do something to them and he simply didn't want to tell Naruto about it? The only thing the young blonde knew was that every time he started thinking of his lost family a great sense of loss and sadness appeared in his hearth.

The young blonde always hoped for a lot of stuff. For his memories to come back. For his family to appear. Heck he also hoped that one day Acnologia would stop treating him like an annoyance knew though. He knew that those things would probably never happen.

That didn't stop him from hoping though

Naruto was taken out of his thought by the sound of wings flipping. The young blonde stood of in time to see his sensei preparing to take fly, which meant that it was resting time

**"I'll come back later and you better be ready to continue or tomorrow is going to be worse"** said Acnologia before taking fly, leaving Naruto alone in the clearing. This was something normal for the dragon to do since he only spent time here when he was training Naruto. Besides that Acnologia normally stayed somewhere else and he had never told Naruto when it was

"One of this days you oversized gecko, one of this day" whispered Naruto, once again vowing to himself that one day he would be strong enough to defeat his sensei in a fight. That way he would have no other choice but to accept the fact that Naruto was not a dead weight ad he normally calls him

Yes, he would get strong and show Acnologia, even if it was the last thing he did in his life!

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

_Some weeks later_

Naruto Uzumaki was excited. This was one of the days Acnologia would let him go to a little village in which Naruto would spend a few days before being picked up by the powerful dragon.

For this said dragon would take Naruto travel for a while towards a little village that was practically at the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature and with few people actually living in it in compression with any big city. Acnologia made sure to drop Naruto away from the village so that no one would see him and as always Naruto would spend normally one or maybe even two days there before having to go back to the spot Acnologia left him so that the dragon could pick him up and return to the forest that was their home. Normally Acnologia would let Naruto do this once a month, which was the reason the young blonde always, got exited about it, since it was one of the few thing he truly enjoyed

The reason for this travel was because there was stuff that Acnologia wanted to make sure Naruto learned, but that the dragon himself couldn't teach easily. Like writing and reading or the simply act of socializing. Another reason for doing this was for the young blonde to get clothes once the ones he used were too small for him.

Acnologia promised that he would train the boy and he would be damned in he did it halfway!

Naruto had never asked from where Acnologia had even gotten the jewels for Naruto to buy clothes, specially since the first time he did Acnologia simply gave him what he thought was a predatory smile.

Right now the blonde boy was walking through a little road that ended in the village he had been visiting from some years already, thinking about what he'll do once he gets there. The first thing that came into mind was of course reading some books that the local library had. Reading was definitely one of Naruto's favorite hobbies, besides training of course. It really helped that he already knew how to read when Acnologia found him, something that actually surprised the dragon a little bit considering how young Naruto was in the first place

Not that Acnologia ever told him that, the mighty dragon believed in tough love after all, or how he likes to call it, soft hate

It was after walking for some time that Naruto finally got close enough to see the village itself. The village by far a small one, with a lot of houses and other buildings that were made with either wood or stones. There were a few buildings that were bigger than the others, but the majorities were two-store houses. One of the most eye-catching things that the little village had was that in the middle of it there was a little park, filled with some trees, grass and of course a small lake that children normally used to play.

Naruto entered the small town, waving hello to the poor guy whose job was to watch out for the village entrance. It was still quite early so there weren't that much people in the streets yet except for some early people and other ones who were opening their shops already. Naruto waved and some of them while walking by, his legs moving him towards his wished destination

The Library

The place itself was nothing really special. Just a big building made of stone, Naruto guessed. Of course since the village itself was small the variety of books this place had was not overly extensive, but Naruto didn't really care about that anyway, considering the fact that he liked almost everything that was in a book. From history to theory of magic to fantasy novels.

Except trashy romance novels, that was something not even Naruto liked, specially those books that made grow man giggle like little girls with blush on their faces

"Ohayo Kurenai-san" greeted Naruto once he got to the reception desk, looking at the women in charge of the library with a smile on his face. Said woman was reading a book at the moment, but as soon as she heard the greeting her eyes focused on the blonde boy and she couldn't stop the kind smile that appeared on her face

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" replied the woman known as Kurenai. Kurenai is a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in color, with an additional ring in them. She wears make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her outfit consists of a red mesh armor blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over that there is this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs were also wrapped in bandages.

"I knew I was forgetting something important, although I'm sure Hinata-chan didn't forget about you coming today. That explain why she was so happy yesterday" said Kurenai after rounding her desk and hugging Naruto quite tightly, making the blond boy release a chuckle and start scratching his head in embarrassment

"Where's Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto while looking around, expecting to see his shy friend

"She had to do some errands, but I'm sure she will be here shortly, you can go and read meanwhile if you want, Naruto-kun" replied the red eyed woman, knowing the answer already, after all she knew how much Naruto liked to read

Said blonde nodded happily before going to one of the many bookshelves there were and picking a specific book. Said was quite thick, with a brown cover and its title written in golden letters. '_Magic: A Gift'_was the name of the book. The young blonde grabbed the book and, after sitting in the lone couch the library had he started reading the book

Just as it title suggested the book talked about magic itself. About how magic worked in the world and how were people able to use it. It also touched the theme about the different types of magic that existed and how they were either Holder Magic or Caster Magic.

One of the things Naruto found more interesting about the book was the theme of Lost Magic. Of course it was not surprising considering that Naruto itself was a user of a Lost Magic. According to the book one of the most powerful and dangerous type of magic was those that messes with time and space, followed only by the dark magic that dealt with life and death itself

Of course the user of those type of magic where almost none existent. In fact the only known user of that kind of dark magic was the one known as Zeref. Naruto had read about the actions of said dark mage 400 years ago and even though almost anyone concluded that Zeref was by far the most evil mage that had ever existed Naruto could not help but feel that something was wrong when it came to what the books knew about the man

Sadly the young boy would never be able to meet someone that dies 400 years ago or at least that what he believed

"O-Ohayo, Naruto-kun" said a soft voice that took Naruto out of his reading after almost half an hour of it. When Naruto looked up from his book he was greeted by the presence of one of his friends in this village, Hinata Hyuga

Hinata was a young girl, probably a few years younger than Naruto with dark blue hair and fair skin. Her eyes were quite peculiar, being completely white with a touch of lavender. Her hair was in a short, leveled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length bangs framing her face. She was wearing a simple outfit: a long-sleeved, light blue blouse with a high collar, and dark blue pants and blue sandals.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan!" replied Naruto with a big smile on his face, getting a small one from the shy girl, who also had a book in her hands, only that this one was quite smaller if you compared it with Naruto's

The two of them had become friend shortly after Naruto's second visit at the village. Naruto had found some other kids making fun of Hinata at the park because of her eyes and decided to intervene, which included hitting one of the kids that seemed to not get the message. Naruto had never liked bullies, probably because of the fact that he spent almost all of his time with Acnologia, who in Naruto's opinion was nothing but a big bully

A big, powerful and annoying bully

After that Naruto spent a good part of the day simply spending time with the pale-eyed girl, playing a little bit before going to the library to read. It was that same day when he was formally introduced to Hinata's adoptive mother, Kurenai Yuhi, and to say that the woman was pissed when Naruto told her how she had helped Hinata would have been an understatement

Just at that moment Naruto actually felt pity for those kids

After that day Naruto became good friends with both daughter and mother, so it was really no surprise to find both Naruto and Hinata reading books together in the library, playing in the park or simply walking around the village.

Of course Naruto could never tell them the real reason for him to just stay in the village for nothing more than two days. Acnologia made that part quite clear, since the last thing he wanted was some annoying humans poking in his business. So the young blonde boy had no choice but simply tell them that he liked to travel a lot, so he really couldn't stay in just once place

Of course Kurenai hadn't believed him at all, but she didn't press the subject again, something that the blue eyed boy was fortunate for. He could not blame her though, after all Naruto was still young, so for him to be travelling around alone could be quite dangerous, or so she believed

"W-what are you reading, Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata after seating besides Naruto in the couch. To answer that Naruto simply raised his book, showing Hinata the title of it, making the young girl nod in confirmation

"And you?" asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. Hinata did the same as Naruto and simply raised her white book and Naruto could easily read the title of it: _Dragons: a Magical Tale_

"A book of dragons?"

"H-Hai, it's a fantasy book a-about a dragon that protects a p-princess" said Hinata with a little smile, making Naruto think of Acnologia protecting a princess

'Like that would ever happen' deadpanned Naruto in his mind, knowing that his teacher would probably prefer to kill himself before protecting any human

After that both kids simply stayed in a comfortable silence, reading peacefully their own books. Of course Naruto shot some funny looks towards Hinata every time the girl giggled because of something she was reading, and after that the girl would blush a little bit, making Naruto chuckle. Of course neither of them noted the warm smile Kurenai directed at them from her desk, quite happy about how her daughter in all but blood was able to enjoy herself with a friend

Yep, it was just a normal day like any other

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun" Apologized Hinata once again, looking at her friend with a worried expression

"I already told you Hinata-chan, is fine" replied Naruto, who was right now holding a couple of boxed in his weren't that heavy, at least not for the young dragon slayer

"But still, I-I should be helping and..."

"Nonsense Hinata-chan, stop worrying about it, I'm glad I can be of help"

"B-but" started Hinata once again, making Naruto sweat drop at his friend attitude. Sure she might not be as shy as she was when they met but she was still quite the meek girl.

Just behind the two of them was Kurenai, who couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped her lips at seeing the interaction of those two. The red eyed beauty was also carrying some boxed, and right now her, and both Naruto and Hinata, where walking towards her house.

It was after a few hours that Kurenai had to go on an errand at the house of the local fisher, Tazuna. Of course Naruto being who he is volunteered to help, even though Kurenai had said that she could do it on its own.

The trio, consisted of Naruto, Kurenai and Hinata, reached Tazuna's house in which they were greeted by the man itself, who was obviously drunk, or at least that what it seemed. They were there to simply grab some things that Tazuna's daughter has used before getting married and that she didn't used anymore, so the old man had decided to give them to Kurenai, since he didn't had any use for them

Naruto's opinion of the man was that he was quite funny, and even if he could be quite annoying sometimes you could easily tell that he was a good man, even if he spent a good part of his day drinking and flirting with younger women

"Kurenai-san, how's Asuma-san doing?" asked Naruto, trying to change the subject so that Hinata could stop apologizing. As soon as he asked the question a small blush appeared on her face

"He's fine, I don't know how's that any of your business though" answered Kurenai with a huff, making Naruto chuckle and Hinata giggle. It was no secret how the man known as Asuman was attracted to the red-eyed beauty. It was really easy to notice considering the multiple attempts the man had done to woo Kurenai.

There was even a poll going on in the village about when were the two of them to finally become a couple.

It was after a few minutes of walking that the trio finally reached both Kurenai and Hinata's home. Said home was a normal two store-house, nothing really special about it just like the other houses in the village

The three of them entered the house, and after putting the boxes in the closet Kurenai decided that it was time for dinner. Now normally Naruto would have say that he didn't to take advantage of their hospitality, but after the first times Kurenai practically forced him to stay, saying that he was no bother and that he could stay anytime he wanted

This of course brought a smile to Naruto's face when he heard it. He was so happy that he hugged Kurenai who simply giggled and then Hinata, whose face became as red as a tomato when he did that. So now it was normal for Naruto to stay here every time he came to this village instead of his normal plan of seeping in the woods nearby

Yes, it was just a normal day in the village of Konoha

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

_A few months later_

Naruto found himself doing one of the things he most did after training, and that was to sort the different dreams he had been having for a while

Normally Naruto would not being doing this if they were normal dreams, but of course they weren't. The dreams Naruto was having felt so real that calling them a dream was wrong in Naruto's opinion. The dreams were blurs though, since he could barely understand what happened in them. The only thing he could see clearly was a red-headed woman, a blond man that looked just like him and a black haired man with black eyes.

Every since Naruto started having dreams about this people he always wondered about who were they? Of course his first guess was that they were his family, or at least that they were related to him somehow. It was really easy to get to that conclusion considering how the blond man looked exactly like him, only that he was an adult.

The young boy tried to talk to Acnologia about it, but the powerful dragon didn't have any comments about it. Well he had a few, but they were nothing but annoying comments about stupid humans and their stupid dreams

'Stupid lizard' thought Naruto with a frown. He had always wondered why Acnologia seemed to hate humans with so much passion. He had wanted to ask but he knew better than that. He was sure that the black dragon would never tell him anything. Of course this also made Naruto think about the reason for Acnologia to train him. The dragon didn't like humans that was for sure, so why losing his time training one? Specially considering that he didn't even like Naruto at all, so why?

Of course the young blonde had no idea, but that was one of the mystery he so desperately wanted to figure out.

Another mystery of those was about that kunai that Naruto was holding in his hand. According to Acnologia this was the only thing Naruto had with himself, besides his clothes of course, when the dragon found him. One of the things that Naruto tried to investigate in the library was the markings that the weird triple bladed kunai had, but he could not find anything about it.

His second guess was to ask Kurenai, but the black-haired woman didn't know anything about it. The only thing she could tell him was that it was probably related to some type of magic, but what type no one knew

Not even Acnologia could tell him anything. And even though a part of him thought it was simply because the dragon didn't want to tell him what it did he finally reached to the conclusion that the dragon itself didn't know anything about the kunai

After all more than once Naruto had caught Acnologia looking at the weapon with a measuring gaze, before simply grunting and ignoring all together

So in the end Naruto still didn't know what did those marks mean, but that didn't stop him from always carrying the weapons everywhere he went. For some reason he felt safer when he had it, like he knew it would protect him somehow. That and the weird sense of nostalgic that the kunai gave him made him think that it was definitely related to his forgotten past.

It was just another one of those mysteries that surrounded Naruto's life, but the blonde promised himself that somehow he would figure this out

After all it was something that probably connected him to his past, and everything that did that important to Naruto

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

_A Few Days later_

"W-what happened here?!" were the first words Naruto said as soon as he entered the village that he had come to call home

Today what the normal day for Acnologia to leave Naruto close to the village of Konoha. Even though Naruto always waited for this day with anticipation he felt that something was wrong as soon as he woke up. Besides that Acnologia was completely silent for some reason, not making any comments about Naruto's strength or any general comments about how humans where nothing but insects

Nothing

Of course the young blonde was not going so say anything and ruin the break he had from the normal behavior of the black dragon, so he simply accepted the fact that today, for some reason, Acnologia had acted different before leaving him in the outskirts on the village.

Every since he started walking towards the small village of Konoha the weird feeling Naruto had when he woke up had become worse, so after half the walking the young blonde decided to run just to get there fast. He didn't knew what was making him feel like this, but he definitely didn't like it, so the only thing he wanted to do was reach the village, go to the library and read some books and play with Hinata-chan

If only life was that simple

The first thing that got him was the smell. A powerful smell of decay that Naruto had never felt before. The second thing that got him was the sight he got as soon as he reached the towns entrance.

The small yet beautiful and simply village that became something like a home to Naruto was no more. No, what was left instead could only be describes as some ruins. The multiple houses and building were now nothing but destroyed ruble.

As soon at Naruto saw this a sense of dread made itself present on his heart. What happened here? Who did this? Where's everyone? Those were the questions that plagued Naruto's mind. After getting ridden of the initial shock the young blonde ran as fast as he legs could carry him towards Kurenai and Hinata's house. He had to make sure they were ok!

That's when his mind started going a mile per hour. What if something happened to them? Naruto quickly shock his head trying to get rid of those thoughts. They have to be fine after all

Or at least that what Naruto wanted to believe

The young blond ran until he got to the little park that was at the middle of the village. He had to go in this direction to reach his friend house after all. Sadly for him what he saw just made this day the worst of his life

The park that was once so full of life was now, to make it simple, dead. The grass and the threes were completely burned and the small fountain was tinted in a crimson red. That wasn't what got Naruto's completely attention though. No, what really got him shacked up was the unmoving form of a young man, probably in his twenties, simply lying there in the grass, a pool of a crimson liquid that Naruto guessed was blood under him.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror at this sight, after all he had never seen a corpse. It was kind of hard for that to happen since he spent almost all of his time in a forest when there were no one but some animals and the rest of his time he spent it in this village that used to be a safe place

But now it looked like hell had made it through here

It was after seeing the death body that Naruto's attention when to his surrounding, something that in his hurry he had ignored. And what he saw was definitely something that no ten year old kid should ever see.

More death bodies were lying there on the ground. Some of them face down, but others were in the ground on their back, so Naruto could easily see the expression of horror that was imprinted in their faces. Some of the bodies where even missing some limbs, while others looked like they had been burned to dead.

Naruto brought a hand to his mouth, his eyes completely open in horror and his whole body shaking. The young blonde could not believe what he was seeing; it looked like something that got out from some horror story or something. How could this happen? Who could have done something as horrible at this? Those were the questions that plagued the boys mind

Naruto had to use all of his force of will to get out of his horror induced estate before he started running, prying to whatever god that existed that both Hinata and Kurenai were ok. That they had somehow escaped this horror. That they were fine

Another part of him prayed for this to be nothing but a nightmare. Sadly what he was experiencing was very much real, and it was something that would mark him for ever

After running some more Naruto finally reached his friend's house. And for his utter horror said house was too destroyed completely just like the others. The boy had still hope though; after all he truly wanted to believe that they were safe

"Kurenai-san! Hinata-chan!" yelled Naruto while moving the rubles of their house, hoping that he would hear something, _anything_ that suggested that they were fine. It was after moving one of the biggest pieces of wood that Naruto saw something that almost made him yell in despair

The body of the woman known as Kurenai Yuhi was lying there under the ruins if her house, her face pale and her eyes open wide. A trail of blood already dry present from her lips to her chin. The young blonde touched her left arm, which was the only other part of her body that could be seen beside her face, and his face once again adopted a horrified expression at feeling just how cold she was.

Naruto gasped and started walking backwards, her eyes wide and his whole body trembling even more than before. This time though there actual tears falling from the young boys face. He wasn't an expert but he could easily tell. She was dead. One of the few people that he cared the more was death.

After going back to the street and out of the rubble Naruto legs finally gave up and the boy and the boy felt to his knees, His gaze focused on the destroyed house that once held so much happiness, his eyes releasing fresh tears every second and his breath shallow. The young dragon slayer was even more afraid of searching and finding the dead body of his first friend, Hinata. He didn't know what he would do if he found her like that. A part of him wanted to believe that she might still be alive, but the more realistic part of him had to accept the fact that it was almost impossible for that to be the truth

So big was Naruto's feelings in this moment that he almost ignored the feeling of the powerful gust of wind, the flap of wings and the small temblor that were signature of the landing of the last being he wanted to face now

Acnologia

Of course the black dragon didn't have any problem in landing in top of some destroyed buildings; he was too big to simply land on the streets after all. The king of dragons focused his gaze in the trembling form of his apprentice, but there was no compassion in those white eyes, no, there was nothing more but annoyance and a glint of something that Naruto could not figure out

**"Weak"**started Acnologia, his deep voice resounding everywhere **"You humans are nothing but fragile creatures... Not only you die easily, but you can feel hurt by nothing but feelings. Humans die all the time ningen, some of them die by natural means, while others... Let's just say that you humans truly enjoy killing each other. So I see no reason for you to shed tears by the death of a few"**

At hearing this Naruto's eyes finally went from the former house if his friend to the dragon that had been training him since he was four.

"You... you knew... you knew what had happened here" Whispered Naruto, saying like it was a fact, which pretty much was. After all for what other reason would Acnologia appear here out of nowhere after dumping Naruto if he didn't know this place was already like this.

**"Yes, I did"** confirmed the black dragon like it was nothing, almost like he was discussing the weather. Of course this answer did nothing but made Naruto's sadness turn into nothing but pure rage.

"Then why!? Why the hell didn't you tell me!? Why the hell didn't you help them!?" asked Naruto enraged. Of course he knew that Acnologia would never help humans, but he was too upset to care about that at this moment

**"And miss that priceless expression of despair on your face? I don't think so... After all you have to live for the simplest things, don't you?"** replied the dragon darkly, making Naruto eyes to widen before his face turned into a snarl, his feeling towards his sensei going to annoyance to pure and simply hate

"You... You BASTARD!" yelled Naruto more than ready to attack Acnologia even though it would probably do nothing. The black dragon seemed to know this though, since as soon as Naruto got up Acnologia stomped the ground with his paw, hard, making a temblor that made Naruto fall on his but. After this the powerful dragon closed the distance between his face and Naruto's body, more than ready to teach the little insect a lesson

**"And what are you going to do about it? Attack me? Kill me? You can't... want to know why? Because you are weak. Humans are nothing but a race that think too highly of themselves... and you are no different. You should feel glad I haven't killed you yet ningen"** growled Acnologia, meeting Naruto's heated glare with one of his own. The powerful dragon retreated his head to give the blond boy some space. After that Acnologia saw how Naruto's eyes went from a glare to a lost expression just before he curled himself in a ball and started sobbing. He cried, he cried for his dead friends. He cried for everyone that died here. He cried for he was once again alone

**"Consider this a lesson ningen... humans die all the time, and you must learn to deal with it. I won't have an apprentice that cried every time he sees the dead ones. I won't have such a weak human like that under my wing"**announced Acnologia, his white eyes looking at the sobbing form of his apprentice with nothing short of disdain.

Zeref had said so himself, he didn't have to care about the little runt, just train him, and that he did. If it meant having to traumatize the boy a little bit then he was fine by that. His training was no joke after all; he would make the boy as strong as he could, even if it meant breaking him a little bit.

After all what didn't kill you make you stronger, right?

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**Well this is the start of the fic and I believe the chapter itself answers the question about if I was going to make a fluffy Acnologia or not. While I could have made that work I thought it would be better to have a dark/evil Acnologia training Naruto. It seemed more interesting that way**

**Now I know that some of you reader might have some issues with the time travel mentioned in the prologue, so I want to confirm that it will be explained completely in future chapters. Of course I know that touching time travel in any way might make a mess out of any story (I'm still wrapping my head around the time travel in Fairy Tail to be honest), so I'll make sure to explain it in a way that won't ruin the fic for anyone, or at least that's what I hope**

**Now I know some people (probably a lot) won't like what I did to Kurenai. Heck I didn't really like but it had to be done for the sake of the plot. And for those that are fan of Hinata (and for those that aren't) I suggest you to wait until next chapter before flaming me for "killing her", which I didn't… Or did I?**

**As always thanks you everyone that read this chapter and of course thanks to everyone that followed, favorite or reviewed this fic. Especially those with suggestions and constructive criticism that might help to make this fic better**

**Next Chapter: the dragon leaves and Naruto meets certain daughter of the Sky Dragon**


	3. Darkness Meets Sky

"Naruto" Normal Speech

'Zeref' People's thoughts

**"Acnologia"** Summons/Gods/Monsters/Other beings speech

'**Kurama'**Summons/Gods/Monsters/Other beings thoughts

**_"Rasengan"_** Techniques/Spells/Jutsu/Terms

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Fairy Tail or any other franchise in any source of way; they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, Hiro Mashima and their respective owners**

**Chapter 2**

**Darkness Meets Sky**

_3 years later, year x777_

Three year have passed since Naruto lost what some people would call his 'Innocence'. Even when he was being trained by someone like Acnologia, Naruto still had nothing but the purest of all soul. Naruto, like a lot of kids at his age, of course believed that there was nothing wrong with the world, and that good always prevailed over evil

To put it simply, Naruto was naive.

That changed though, the day he had to burry all of the bodies of the people that lived in the place he had started to think of as a home

It wasn't easy, and more than once Naruto either broke up crying or puked at seeing the remains of people he knew, but he had told himself that ne had to do it. They needed, no they _deserved_ a proper burial, and Naruto wouldn't let his weakness stop him from accomplish such a task

Of course he received no help from Acnologia, who was rather annoyed that Naruto stopped training just to bury some corps, but Naruto didn't care, and he ended up being able to bury every last body.

The last thing the blonde did before leaving the village of Konoha for good was craving a message in a stone and put it where the entrance of the village was, believing that if anyone came through here in the future they should know about the tragedy that had happened here

_Here Lies A Proud Village_

_Here Lies My Family_

_May Their Sacrifice Never Be Forgotten_

_May They Rest in Peace_

After that Naruto never went back to the village. For a while the young blonde blamed himself for what had happened. He believed that maybe if he was there during the attack to the village he might have been able to help. He was a mage after all.

His sorrow and self-blame turned into nothing but anger after a while. Naruto wanted nothing but to find the responsible for the massacre and destroy them with his own hands. With those thoughts Naruto pushed himself as hard as he could into his training, to the point that Acnologia had to knock the blonde unconscious more than once, after all there was training and then there was what Naruto was doing, and the last thing Acnologia wanted was the boy suffering permanent damage just because of some insect's death

Or to be more precise the last thing he wanted was to answer to Zeref if something like that happened to the blonde.

There was something that gave some hope to Naruto though. It was something simply but it didn't stop the young blonde from grasping it like a life line

He wasn't able to find the body of his friend, Hinata Hyuga

That of course meant one of two things. Either she had managed to escape, which was very unlikely, or the once that attacked had captured her instead of killing her. That idea, while problematic on itself, still gave Naruto hope. Maybe his friend was alive? Maybe he could save her?

But he wasn't strong enough for that, so he needed to train

To become stronger, so that something like that never had to happen again

Another thing that Naruto had found in the destroyed village had been a flag, with some sort of symbol that he couldn't recognize. It was obviously not from the village since he had never seen it there before, so he ended up with a simply conclusion. It had to belong to the one that did it; there was no other option in Naruto's mind

And it was after a year that Naruto finally found the name of the guild that had that flag as their logo

_Grimoire Heart_

It was after that day that Naruto made a decision. Dark guilds like Grimoire Heart were nothing but the worst kind of scum that existed in this world. Naruto knew that not even the Magical Counsel was doing anything to stop them. They were powerless. Someone needed to enter the game and bring punishment to those criminals

And if no one else would do it, then Naruto himself would.

Right now, after three more years of harsh training Naruto had become strong young man without a doubt. Even if Acnologia didn't want to admit it Naruto had truly surpassed his expectations.

His strength wasn't the only thing that changed though. While before the incident Naruto was a cheerful and innocent boy, the new Naruto was now calm, cool and collected. He wasn't cold or emotionless, but he definitely stopped being as exuberant as he was before

If Zeref were to be here he would have just muttered one sentence about Naruto's personality

"Just like your father"

The young blonde was right now overlooking a very big forest from a top of a cliff, his blue eyes looking at the place with determination. In the last three years Naruto had definitely grow. He was now taller, and his body was lean and healthy and his golden hair now reached his shoulders, with two jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. Naruto's outfit had changed too. Now the young blonde was wearing a completely black short-sleeved haori, with an outline of blue flames at the bottom of it. At the back of the haori was a symbol of a spiral in the color of red. Naruto didn't know why, but that symbol was on the sheet that Acnologia had found him with, and Naruto had, for some reason that not even him understand, wanted to add that symbol to his clothes. Besides that he was wearing under the haori a simply black long-sleeved shirt and black pants with dark blue shoes. He also had the same necklace he always wore wound his neck and the kunai Acnologia found him with was secured in a holster in his right leg

Just behind the boy was the dragon that had trained him for the last nine years, Acnologia. The massive black dragon was looking at the blue sky, apparently lost in his thoughts.

The relationship between Naruto and Acnologia hadn't changed at all in the past three years; in fact it actually became worse. Naruto had stopped trying to create a bond with the powerful dragon and accepted that the only relationship they would ever have would be of teacher and student. Of course Acnologia was more than content with that kind of relationship since the last thing he ever wanted was to become the _father_ of a human.

Naruto had wondered for a while why was Acnologia training him if he dislikes humans so much? He had asked the dragon but he got nothing from him, so Naruto got stuck with that doubt on his head ever since

Another thing that had changed was their training location. After the destruction of Konoha, Acnologia decided that keeping Naruto close tot hat place would just distract him too much in his training, so he took him away. This was also so that Naruto could go to another village and keep learning things

It was thanks to that that Naruto found the information he needed about Grimoire Heart. He had found a book about the dark guild of the last century in the local library of the new village he had started visiting and in that book he had found the same logo that was on the flag he had found in what was left of Konoha.

Beside's that Naruto didn't do anything important in the new village. He mostly kept away from everyone. He would just go and read something and then be back to the place in which Acnologia would pick him up

It was that same routine that he had followed the last three years, but today would be different and both Acnologia and Naruto knew it. The dragon had told the young blonde a month ago and today he was more than ready

**"Got everything you need, ningen?"** Acnologia's deep voice made Naruto turn towards him before simply giving him a nod, to which the dragon answered with one himself

In one day it would be the seventh day of the seventh month of the year x777, and that date was sacred for every dragon, even Acnologia. Every dragon that had a son or daughter would 'abandon' them in that day, but Acnologia decided to do it today instead. The blonde human had already learned almost anything Acnologia could teach him, the rest was something he would learn with experience, and that was something Acnologia couldn't teach. Besides the black dragon was already more than tired of loosing his time training a human. He had done what Zeref had asked him and trained the boy, and now he was finally free.

For a few moments neither Naruto nor Acnologia said anything. They just stared at the eyes of the other one until Naruto voiced a question he had for a while

"Will I ever see you again?" There was no longing or worry in Naruto's voice, just mere curiosity. The blonde knew he would not miss the dragon, but he was curios about this being their last meeting or not

**"You better hope we don't, ningen, because if we do I'll crush you like if you were any other human"** growled Acnologia, his eyes doing the dragon equivalent of a glare. Zeref may have forced him to train him, but he had already done that, which meant that he owed the powerful dark lord nothing else. If he ever met Naruto again then consequence be damn, he wasn't going to go al softy on him. He has trained him to kill dragons, and he was a dragon

They were now, in Acnologia's opinion, mortal enemies

The fact that he was a human didn't help neither

Naruto took his answer in stride, already knowing that their relationship was like that. He had one last thing to say though, something that had become a personal promise every since Acnologia started training him

"In that case, next time we see each other I promise you that I will strong enough to defeat you... you can count on that... sensei" were the last words Naruto said before starting walking the path down the cliff and into the forest. Acnologia had, for some reason, decided to drop him in a different place from the one they lived the last three years, for what reason he didn't know, nor really care. Right now he would just explore the area and work from there

Meanwhile Acnologia's wind flapped violently, just before the massive dragon took the skies like only a being of his race could. His gaze lingered in the now retreating form of the boy he had trained the last 9 years, and only one thought went in his head before he lost him in the distance

**'Then you better not die, ningen. It was me who taught you everything you know... So it's only appropriate that it will be me the one that will end your existence'**

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

_The next day, at the middle of a forest_

"I'm lost, aren't I?" said a rather annoyed Naruto, swearing for his life that he had passed the same damn tree five times already. He had been wandering in this infernal forest for a whole day already, only resting in the night, and he had been able to just discover one thing

He was lost

Now he knew why Acnologia had dropped him somewhere else. He had probably just wanted to mess up with Naruto, or maybe he hoped that Naruto would starve to death by walking in circled in this damn forest

Sadly with Acnologia both reasons were quite possible

Not wanting to lose more time Naruto just kept walking. The sun was high on the sky and there were no clouds on sight. That was at least nice enough; after all, the last thing Naruto wanted was to be lost with rain pouring everywhere.

With a sigh Naruto started eating the apple that was on his hand, truly not knowing what else to do. Naruto's plan right now was quite simple. He needed to become strong. He had swore to himself that he would put a stop to the dark guilds like Grimoire Heart that liked to destroy lives just for the fun of it or for money, but for that he needed to become stronger than that, and Naruto had a simple idea of how to do that

He needed to join a guild

Joining one would give him a lot of benefits. First he could easily use the missions that guild member did in order to gain experience and train, beside the normal monetary reward that missions offered. Joining a guild would also make him be able to met other mages, after all guilds were full of them, and Naruto could gain valuable information from them

He just needed to find a good guild to join. He had heard rumors about one that was one of the best. That of course picked Naruto's interest a lot.

Now if only he could find a way to escape the dreaded labyrinth that was this forest!

Naruto's mind was taken out of his thoughts when his nose caught quite a weird smell. Of course he being a dragon slayer meant that his senses had engaged a lot. It was a simply boost from this type of magic.

Naruto sniffed a few times, his head evaluating what to do now. The smell wasn't unfamiliar since he had spent years with someone that smelled like that, but that was the reason for it being so weird. He was sure that Acnologia wasn't around since he had definitely not came back to wish Naruto good luck

So why was his nose catching the essence of a dragon nearby?

Deciding that it was better to check just in case, Naruto followed the smell as quiet as he could, after all there was still the chance that it was another dragon, although that was definitely unlikely, but not impossible, and if it was true the last thing Naruto wanted was to show his presence that fast

He was, after all, a dragon slayer. He didn't want to find out how a dragon would react to his presence

His experience with Acnologia had not been a good one after all

It was after following the smell for a while that Naruto's ears caught a sound. It was another thing that he recognized. It was the same sound Hinata made before he fended of those bullies years ago

But why was someone crying?

Now Naruto was definitely curious, so kept going to the place in which both the smell and the sound originated from, and what he found definitely surprised him

What Naruto found was none other than a little girl that could not be older than five years old. Said girl was now slumped against a tree, her knees closed touching her forehead and her arms around them, with sobs escaping her lips every second. The girl had shoulder length dark blue hair, and was wearing a simple white shirt with blue shorts

Now Naruto might had become better at controlling his emotions and impulsive actions, but not even him could just ignore a little girl that was definitely in anguish for some reason. Where were her parents? And why did she smell like a dragon so much

Naruto had only one theory, but if it was really true then he definitely won the lottery here, finding someone like him

Moving carefully the young blonde started walking towards the little crying girl, doing his best to not alarm her, although she was definitely distracted of her surroundings. Once he reached a closer distance Naruto decided to announce his presence, or else he might scare her if he did any sudden moves.

"Hey there, little one. Are you ok?" Not knowing what to say Naruto just decides to throw a question, using his best soothing voice. The little girl tensed for a moment before looking up to him, allowing Naruto to see her tears stricken brown eyes, which were looking at him with no little amount of fear

He quickly decided that he didn't like that look

"Don't worry" said Naruto while holding his hand in front of him opened, showing that he had nothing on them. He was also kneeling to be able to be at her same eye level "I'm not going to hurt you; I just wanted to make sure that you were ok"

The little girl just looked at Naruto's eyes with the same scared expression, but after a few moments the little girl sniffed a couple of times, and then her eyes widened even more just before the fear in her eyes turned into hope

Naruto didn't know what had made her change so quickly, but he wasn't going to lose this chance

"Could you tell me your name? Mine is Naruto" asked the blonde with a warm smile. For a moment it seemed that the little girl was not going to answer, until she muttered something under her breath that Naruto only heard thanks to his enhanced hearing

"W-Wendy M-M-Marvell" muttered the now identified Wendy, getting a nod and a smile from Naruto, who started looking around before concentrating on the now curious Wendy again

"A pleasure to meet you, Wendy-chan" said Naruto with a smile, getting a shy and small smile from the little girl "What are you doing here alone, Wendy-chan? I mean, where are your parents?" asked the blonde, who mentally kicked himself when he saw Wendy's dejected face when he mentioned her parents. The girl sniffed a few times before whipping the tears on her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and then looking down with sadness obvious on her expression

"I-I don't k-know, I can't f-find Kaa-san. I w-woke up today but she wasn't t-there" said Wendy in a truly sad tone with a downcast gaze, making Naruto release a sigh. It looked like his suspicion was becoming truer by the second

Gently Naruto stroked Wendy's head in a loving way, getting a surprised expression from the little girl, who of course wasn't use to receive affection from other than her adoptive mother.

Of course Wendy had been worried when she woke up and her mother hadn't been there with her. That never happened, her mother would always stay with her and even when she left to gather food she didn't leave for any long periods of times, but today it has been hours since her mother disappeared, so Wendy started thinking the worst

That her mother had abandoned her

She truly didn't know what to do in a situation like this, so she ended up just pouring her heart out and crying her eyes out, hoping that she was overreacting and that her mother would come back to her

Of course that didn't happen, but she definitely wasn't expecting to meet someone that smelled so much like a dragon. Wendy, while young, was a pretty good judge of character, something that was part her natural talent and parts her training as a dragon slayer, so when Naruto came and talked to girl she couldn't felt anything but kindness and worry coming from him

Naruto's next words definitely caught the young girl by surprise, since she wasn't expecting an offer like this one

"Ne, Wendy-chan, would you like to come with me? I don't feel right about leaving a little girl like you here alone, and who knows? We might find some cues about where your mother is" Naruto knew that was highly unlikely, but right now the last thing he wanted was to crush the young bluenette's hope of finding her mother "We are both Dragon Slayer after all, we should stick together, shouldn't we? If you ask me we're practically family!" continued Naruto with a big grin, trying to find the best words to sooth the young girl. It was true that he didn't want to leave her alone like this, specially considering the fact that her mother would probably not come back, that was of course if his suspicion was correct and she was a dragon slayer like him, but considering how her eyes went wide when he said that he was sure he had nailed it

Meanwhile Wendy's head was working at a mile per second, her brown eyes looking at Naruto with no little amount of shock. He was really a dragon slayer just like her! Not only that but he had called her his family, just because they were both dragon slayer, and he was even offering her to travel with him! Now if there was something that Wendy wanted more than anything else in the world it was simple: friends and family

Of course Wendy had her mother, but she still felt longing for some real friends. She wanted to meet people that she could play with, spent time and just have fun. Wendy loved her mother dearly, but that didn't stop her from dreaming of having friends

But now her mother was gone, and there was a little part of Wendy that told her that she wouldn't find her for a long time. Being alone was one of the little girl's biggest nightmares, and she thought it would come true now that her adoptive mother wasn't here

Naruto had changed that

Without a warning the young Wendy did something that her shyful personality would normally stop her from doing. She actually _leaped_ and hugged Naruto life if he was a life-line, almost making the boy stumble to the ground. The young girl was now releasing new tears, but they weren't of sadness but of relieved. She wasn't going to be alone! She didn't have to feel so lonely! He had even said they were family!

That was everything Wendy wanted.

Meanwhile Naruto was quite surprised by Wendy's action. He thought getting the young girl's trust was going to be a lot harder than this, but either Wendy liked to trust people really fast or he had done something really good. Naruto didn't care for her reason though, so he just sat there, hugging the small girl, giving her comfort and muttering soothing words to calm her

This was definitely not what Naruto had expected when he started his journey

But he definitely had no reason to complain, did he?

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

_A few days later_

"Onii-chan, what do you think will come out of it?" asked a happy Wendy, her hands holding the object of her thoughts since yesterday

"Hmm, don't know Wendy-chan. It could be anything... like a cat!" replied a grinning Naruto while looking at the object in Wendy's hand with interest. His answer of course got a little giggle from the younger girl

"Cats don't come out of eggs, Onii-chan"

"Ah! But it might be a magical cat!"

Right now both Naruto and Wendy were walking along the earth path that Wendy had showed to Naruto after their meeting. They didn't know to where it led, but they simply decided that it was better to follow the path that to go through the forest and get lost like Naruto did at the beginning

Since their meeting Wendy had decided to refer to Naruto as her 'Older brother', to which Naruto had no reason to say no, after all it was him who had said that they were family, something that Naruto really believed, after all they were both raised by dragons, and dragons used to leave in a community in which everyone were practically one big family, so it was a logical assumption that Wendy and him were siblings in everything but blood

They had shared stories about their past, and about the dragons that raised them. Of course Naruto omitted the saddest parts about his life, and even lied about how Acnologia treated him, not wanting to sadden Wendy who had nothing but happy moments with her mother, Grandeeny.

"But whit those marks I really don't know what type of egg is. Sorry, Wendy-chan, we'll just have to wait until whatever is there to get out" continued Naruto while scratching his cheek, to which Wendy simply shocked her head and kept looking at the object in her arms with rapt attention

Said object was nothing more than an egg, only that this one was definitely different that any normal eggs Naruto had seen before. For starts this egg was bigger, and it also had some weird pink marks around it that Naruto had never seen before neither.

They had found the egg, or more like the egg had found them while they were walking yesterday. They simply decided to take a rest under the shadow of a tree and as soon as they got comfortable the egg actually felt from said tree and hit Naruto on the head before falling in Wendy's lap.

The little girl had quickly decided that it was her job to watch over the egg, and Naruto had no power to say her no when he saw the pleading expression she gave him, so in the end they started travelling once again, only that this time they had a mysterious egg with them

It was after walking for a while that both Naruto and Wendy finally reached a clearing at the end of the road, but this clearing wasn't empty. No, there were remains of tents and some old buildings, with not a sign of life in any of them

This just brought some dark memories to Naruto's head, but he quickly got rid of those before Wendy caught notice of him frowning. For such a young girl she could easily tell when something was wrong with him, something that became obvious every time Naruto got caught up with some sad thoughts and Wendy asked him about it

It became easier for Naruto when he realized that the place didn't look like it was attacked or destroyed, just abandoned, and for a long time if the state of the different edifications were any clue

Not knowing what else to do Naruto and Wendy started walking through the ghost town, Wendy having a tight grip of Naruto's hand while the blonde used the other one to carry the egg, while his eyes looked around in case there was someone here that might surprise them

"O-onii-chan, look!" alerted a rather scared Wendy, signaling something just in front of the pair

Naruto and Wendy ended up in what seemed like the biggest ruins of the place, but that wasn't what caught Wendy's attention, but rather the figure that was sitting in one of the remains of the destroyed building

"Wendy-chan, stay close" ordered Naruto, making Wendy's grip on his hand to become fiercer. The young blonde started walking towards the sitting man, allowing him to see who exactly this person was

Said person was old, definitely old, and short too, to the point in which Naruto didn't knew if he was bigger or smaller than Wendy. This man had a long white beard, complete with a mustache, which extended up on his face's sides, making for a large pair of sideburns and his two bushy eyebrows as well. On his forehead was a tattoo, composed of a dot surrounded by two arched stripes. His attire was weird, composed of a large headgear made of feathers, with more, lighter-colored feathers adorning the back of his waist. He had a light cloth tied circling his waist, paired with loose dark pants reaching below his knees and simple shoes, and his chest was bare, with a necklace seemingly made of massive teeth around his neck, hanging over it. He also sported a large bracelet on each arm's bicep, and some bandages wrapped around the forearms.

Right now the old man's eyes were closed, and it looked like he was either sleeping or in deep concentration. Naruto couldn't felt anything coming from this guy, literally. He knew he was there since he could see him, but there was something definitely off

But in the end it was Naruto's natural curiosity the one that made him get close to the man.

"Oi, Oji-san!" Naruto tried getting the man's attention, but his attempt just got nothing from the guy, so with a frown Naruto's hand started reaching the man's shoulder in order to get his attention.

But almost as soon as he touched his shoulder his eyes opened wide and his gaze bore into Naruto's surprised one. For a moment neither of them said anything, until the old man opened his mouth apparently to speak...

"Gruuughhh!"

But the only thing that came out were weird noised and an even weirder liquid, but this of course got Naruto's guard up, and with a quick reflex that was born from nothing but hours of training in years Naruto's right fist impacted in the men face, knocking him out of were he was sitting and putting him into a deep unconscious state

"Crap" swore Naruto, face-palming with his right hand, while the other one was holding the egg still. Naruto knew that what he just did was probably an overreaction, but the man just surprised him

This wasn't by far the first time something like this happened. Naruto had, in the past, smashed some people in the ground when they suddenly touched his shoulder from behind or yelled at him out of nowhere

He didn't like to do it, but sadly it happened

He blamed Acnologia for that

Naruto's attention went to his palm for some reason. He remembered that there was someone who was holding his hand down, so how did he manage to land a hit so easily? When Naruto looked down his answer became obvious

Just behind him there was the passed out form of Wendy, who had apparently passed out because of fear. Naruto couldn't really blame her, in fact he shouldn't have let her come here, but leaving her alone was probably more dangerous, or so he thought

With a sigh Naruto observed the two unconscious people around him, one a little child and the other one an old man, and only one thought came to his head

'Well, now what?'

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

_A few days later_

"Once again, I'm really sorry, Roubaul-san" apologized Naruto for the tenth time just today, making the old man known as Roubaul to waver his apologize with a chuckle

"I-I'm sorry too, Roubaul-san!" Wendy once again followed Naruto's lead, which just brought another chuckle from said Roubaul

"And I already told you it's all under the bridge" answered Roubaul before taking a drink from a bottle, completely ignoring the cup he just served for himself

"Honestly the man doesn't care, so you should stop saying you're sorry, Naruto, Wendy!" came a voice from the top of Wendy's head, which made the young girl chuckle awkwardly

The owner from said voice was none other than a cat, with white fur, pink ears and brown eyes. This little female talking cat was none other than Carla, who came out of the egg that Wendy and Naruto had found days ago.

After the little incident that was the meeting between Naruto and Roubaul, the young blonde had no choice but to stay and wait until the man woke up, after all he had to apologize since he just knocked out the man without a second thought just because of his reflex

After the man had finally woken up what came next were a set of apologize from Naruto, who believed that the old man, whose name was actually Roubaul, was going to be at least angry at being hit in the face out of nowhere

Naruto was surprised though, when instead of being angry Roubaul just took everything in stride. He even joked about receiving a good hit once in a while wasn't that bad.

It was after that that Roubaul actually offered Naruto a place to stay until Wendy gets back to the lands of living. Naruto was more than a little hesitant to accept the offer, considering that the place in which they were was definitely not a touristic point, but it was all fixed when Roubaul actually used magic to change the whole house, turning in a small, yet comfy house.

Of course Naruto would have normally be a little apprehensive at seeing such a powerful form of magic, after all being able to use illusions so powerful that they felt real was definitely not somthing any mage could do, but Roubaul just stroked Naruto as an honest and good man, although a little eccentric, so the young blonde ended up accepting his offer

It was at the next day, in which Wendy was already up and apologizing for Kami known's why to Roubaul, that the egg that Naruto and Wendy had actually broke, and from it the less expected being came out

A cat... that could talk... and fly too

Naruto meant it like a joke, but seeing at first glance definitely surprised him

The little Carla (It was Wendy the one who gave her a name) acted quite mature, strict and serious for a new born, even if she was a magical cat or whatever she was. The young cat took a liking to Wendy and Naruto quite fast, to which Naruto joked that she probably saw the two of them like her parents, something that brought a dazed look to Wendy and an annoyed huff accompanied with a blush to the young cat

And the next day brought today's situation. Since Wendy was already more than good to travel and now Carla had born they were ready to start travelling again.

Right now Roubaul was wishing them good luck just on the outskirts of the abandoned village. Naruto had asked Roubaul why did he stay in a place like this, to which Roubaul had simply answered just answered that it was difficult to let go of the past, something that Naruto understood easily

"I'm going to m-miss you, Roubaul-san" said a tear eyed Wendy, trying het best to control the tears that threatened to escape her eyes. The young girl had definitely taken a like to the weird old man, so having to leave him was something that saddened her a lot.

"Me too, little one. But don't worry, I'm sure we will see one another again!" comforted a rather sad Roubaul, who had truly enjoyed the company of the two youngsters and their cat, even if it was a short meeting. Wendy answered with a small nod and then she gave a hug to the surprised man, who returned it in kind. After that Wendy gave some space for Naruto and Roubaul, Carla on besides her doing her best to calm the little girl down

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Roubaul to Naruto, to which the young blonde answered with a sincere small and negative shake of his head

Roubaul had offered him sanctuary here, even going to the extent of creating a guild using his illusions, just so that both him and Wendy weren't forced to be alone, and even though Naruto was more than grateful to him, he just couldn't accept his offer. For starters even if he make illusions that acted like people in a guild they were still going to be just that, illusions, and Naruto now had to act in Wendy's best interest too, and for that the young blonde wanted to go to a guild that would treat her like a family and that wouldn't disappear once Roubaul couldn't keep the illusion any longer

"I'm sorry, Oji-san, but there are some things that I need to do, and I have to find a safe place for Wendy-chan too" was Naruto's answer, which got an understanding nod from Roubaul, who couldn't blame wanting to find the best for Wendy

"Fine then, but you still owe me a drink, gaki!" replied Roubaul, getting a smirk from Naruto. The two of them shook hands, and Naruto started walking to where Wendy was waiting for him.

But just before that Naruto turned one more time, getting a raised eye-brow from Roubaul

"I don't know what is keeping you here, Old man, but I promise you that when I become strong enough I will come back to get rid of your burden so that you can finally rest in peace" said Naruto with a serious face and determination in his voice, getting a surprised expression from Roubaul

They were just here two days, but Naruto was able to discover why Roubaul's presence felt so weird. It was something that Acnologia taught him, how to feel the presence of people just to never be caught of guard.

In the end what he got was that, even though Roubaul was obviously there with him, he wasn't able to feel him properly, almost like he was never there to begin there. That alongside what Naruto discover about Roubaul while they were talking, which was that the Old man was someone who's past was hunting him even now, brought a theory to Naruto's head

He still didn't know if his theory was true, but there was definitely something that was heavy on Roubaul's conscience, and Naruto, even though he would never admit it, had a helping people thing. If someone needed his help, then Naruto would not give his back to that person no matter what

It was just who he was

It was because of that that Naruto just made that promise, and it was apparently the right thing to do since it brought a true smile to Roubaul's lips, and there where even some tears escaping his eyes

"In that case I will hold you to that one, kid" was Roubaul's answer, who then tried to act thought by drinking from his liquor bottle. Naruto chuckled a little bit before reaching to where Wendy was. After that the two of them kept walking until the form of Roubaul was out of the sight, and after that Wendy directed a curious look at her older brother figure

"What did you two talk about, Onii-chan" Wendy was curious about it, after all even she could see how Naruto's words had affected Roubaul, but she couldn't listen them

Naruto chuckled again a little bit, his hand rubbing Wendy's hair. Carla was right now resting on his head, apparently enjoying the feeling of his golden locks

"Nothing Wendy-chan, just the promise of a lifetime"

And with that the two dragon slayers and the magical cat continued their path, not knowing that another one would soon join them.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD**

**Nothing much to say about this chapter. It worked mostly just to show some important stuff before the plot really starts.**

**I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but right now my focus is on my other fic, so updates for this one will probably come slowly. I will try to get the next chapter faster though**

**I have to say I was surprised by the reception this fic got. I mean, more than 150 favorites and followers with just 2 chapters? You guys rock!**

**Next Chapter: A meeting with another Dragon Slayer**


End file.
